Rona
by Filatipphia
Summary: Naruto heran, bahkan setelah mereka menjalin hubungan bertahun-tahun lamanya, dalam beberapa hal, pipi Hinata masih saja kerap merona merah.


Naruto heran, bahkan setelah mereka menjalin hubungan bertahun-tahun lamanya, dalam beberapa hal, pipi Hinata masih saja kerap merona merah.

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto ǀ Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga ǀ I take no profits except to amuse myself from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

"Naruto- _kun_ , hari ini ingin sarapan apa?"

Saat ini, mereka masih bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut. Tangan berkulit _tan_ nya melingkari pinggang ramping milik sang istri yang tak pernah berubah bahkan setelah melahirkan dua orang anak.

Ditenggelamkannya wajahnya pada helai indigo milik Hinata. Menghirup aroma lavender yang sangat kental terasa seolah-olah itu adalah zat _aphrodisiac_ yang mampu membuatnya kecanduan sembari mengecupinya sesekali. Sedangkan kedua lengannya makin erat memeluk wanita yang sudah menemani hari-harinya beberapa tahun ini.

Sekarang masih amat pagi, pukul setengah enam dan Boruto juga Himawari mungkin saja masih menikmati bunga tidur mereka. Ia pun terlalu malas untuk membangunkan keduanya.

Masa bodoh dengan sarapan. Kesibukannya sebagai hokage membuatnya sering kehilangan momen intens dengan keluarganya, terutama Hinata. Tak sekali dua kali ia harus menginap di kantor hokage demi mengurus berkas maupun laporan yang semakin hari semakin menumpuk saja. Tertidur dengan posisi duduk tanpa ada istri yang bisa ia peluk.

Ia rindu dengan wanitanya. Ia rindu hangat tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya. Ia rindu akan aroma lavender yang selalu menguar dari perempuan di hadapannya. Ia rindu Hinata dan enggan kehilangan saat-saat indah seperti ini -setidaknya untuk beberapa menit ke depan _._

"Kau tahu, Hinata?"

Yang ditanya menggeliat pelan, alisnya berkerut bingung tapi Hinata juga masih menikmati pelukan hangat suaminya. Ia mendongak ingin melihat wajah pria itu namun apalah daya saat dagu Naruto malah menahan pucuk kepalanya sehingga yang terjangkau dalam pandangannya hanyalah dada bidang yang tercetak jelas di balik kaus putih yang lelaki itu kenakan.

Akhirnya hanya gumaman kecil dengan nada bertanya yang mampu ia suarakan.

"Hm?"

"Entah harus mengucapkan berapa kata syukur untuk mengungkapkan kebahagiaanku karena memilikimu dalam hidupku."

Senyum tipis namun tetap terlihat manis tercetak di bibir ranum milik Hinata. Ia segera menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada milik Naruto, membaui aroma _citrus_ yang selalu memabukannya itu kuat-kuat, "Aku juga, Naruto-kun."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dengan tiba-tiba, menjauhkan diri dan memandang Hinata yang tampak kebingungan. Ia amati wajah istrinya itu dengan intens, membuat sang empunya mengalihkan tatap. Tak sanggup membalas pandangan dari mata _sapphire_ pria itu.

Dengan tersenyum geli, si lelaki mulai memangkas jarak antara keduanya. Ia tahu wanitanya merasa malu, tapi ia sangat menyukai betapa indah reaksi perempuan itu saat ini. Padahal, toh, mereka sudah pernah, bahkan sering, melakukan hal yang _lebih-lebih_ dari ini.

Ditangkupnya kedua pipi gembil milik Hinata dan mengusapnya pelan menggunakan ibu jari, "Hey, tatap mataku, Hinata."

Kedua netra _amethyst_ Hinata membola, tak menyangka jika jarak di antara mereka hampir terkikis habis. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat lelaki itu menerpa wajahnya. Seketika, rona merah menjalari kedua pipinya.

Nah, kan, ini yang Naruto tunggu. Manisnya ekspresi Hinata saat perempuan itu _blushing_ sungguh membuatnya gemas.

Laki-laki itu menyingkirkan poni rambut yang menutupi dan segera mengecup dahi Hinata, lalu ke pipi, kanan dan kiri, sebelum melabuhkan bibirnya ke atas bibir Hinata dalam sekejap. Lantas, ia pun menjauhkan wajahnya.

Ah, rasa manis dari bibir wanita itu memang tak pernah berubah. Dan tentu saja, tak pernah membuatnya bosan, walaupun sudah ia cicipi berkali-kali.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, seolah tak sadar dan tersihir oleh pesona suaminya yang kini membelenggunya erat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita itu mencubit pinggang milik Naruto kuat-kuat.

" _Ba-baka_!"

"Hehehe," bukannya merasa sakit, tawa pemuda itu malah pecah. Membuat Hinata semakin kesal dan makin menguatkan cubitannya.

"A-a-aww baiklah, baik, ampun Hinata-chan!" mendengar pemuda itu sedikit meringis dalam tawanya, Hinata pun segera menghentikan cubitan mautnya.

"Ah, gomen, Naruto- _kun_ , apakah sakit?" wanita itu berujar sembari mengusap-usapkan tangan seputih _porcelain_ miliknya ke tempat dimana ia mencubit suaminya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir, lengkap dengan pandangan bersalah, membuat Naruto menjadi tak tega saja.

Naruto menggeleng perlahan, tangannya menggenggam tangan Hinata yang berada di atas pinggangnya, " _Iie, daijoubu desu_ , Hinata."

Wajah khawatir itu... Betapa bodoh dirinya pernah tak menyadari keberadaan Hinata dulu. Padahal, tanpa wanita itu, entah akan jadi seperti apa kehidupannya yang sekarang. Untung saja, ia bisa mengerti akan perasaannya sendiri.

Yah, walaupun banyak hal menyusahkan yang harus ia lewati terlebih dahulu. Berterima kasihlah kepada Toneri yang mampu membuatnya membuka mata akan eksistensi Hinata. Oh, dan jangan lupakan juga ceramah dari sahabat _pinky_ nya, Haruno Sakura yang kini telah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha.

Ia memang bukan seseorang yang mengerti betul tentang cinta. Hidupnya sedari kecil selalu sendiri, tanpa ada curahan kasih sayang dari orang tua maupun keluarga. Apalagi dengan segala cacian dari warga desa yang selalu mencercanya; _monster._

Dirinya yang dulu, ternyata benar-benar menyedihkan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan-pelan, berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan masa lalu menyakitkan yang terlintas dalam benaknya.

Ah sudahlah. Lagipula, semua itu telah berlalu. Yang penting, sekarang, ada Hinata di sisinya. Membuatnya mengerti bagaimana rasanya dicintai dan disayangi. Memberikannya dua malaikat kecil yang walaupun kerap bertingkah bandel tapi amat dikasihinya.

Naruto memang tidak dibesarkan oleh asuhan orang tua. Ia hanya bertemu ibunya sekali, itupun di alam bawah sadar. Ia pun hanya berjumpa dengan ayahnya saat perang, tanpa adanya adegan mengharukan yang berlebihan di antara mereka.

Naruto tidak mengerti bagaimana menjadi orang tua yang baik. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang ayah yang ideal. Karena ia bahkan tak pernah merasa memiliki seorang figur ayah yang menemani hari-harinya. Tetapi, Hinata selalu membimbingnya. Dan mengajaknya untuk belajar bersama-sama.

Dibanding menyalahkannya, wanita itu selalu berusaha untuk mengerti dan memahami dirinya seutuhnya. Selalu membantunya dalam meyakinkan Boruto di saat bocah itu berbuat onar karena Naruto terlalu sibuk tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya hingga _alpha_ untuk mendidik anak-anak mereka.

Daripada marah kepadanya, wanita itu malah terus dan terus memakluminya.

Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum tersenyum tipis. Wanita di sampingnya ini, memang benar-benar sosok yang luar biasa.

Dirinya yang pada awalnya sebatang kara, setelah bertemu Hinata, tak lagi sendiri. Ditambah dengan kedua buah hati dan keluarga kecil mereka. Hinata hadir dan melengkapi kebahagiaannya, menyempurnakan hidupnya yang dulu hanya dirundung oleh nestapa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum mengucapkan selamat pagi, kan?" Naruto bertanya setelah beberapa saat di antara mereka hanya diisi oleh keheningan.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan.

" _Ne, ohayou gozaimasu_ , Hinata- _chan_ ," Naruto berucap sembari menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Hinata perlahan.

" _Ohayou mou_ , _anata_ ," balas wanita itu dengan senyum yang tak luput menghias bibir _pinkish_ miliknya.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, "Oh ya, soal pertanyaanmu yang tadi..."

Jeda sejenak.

"Pertanyaan apa, Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata terlihat bingung karena suaminya tak kunjung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Soal aku yang ingin sarapan apa?"

Hinata mengangguk paham, "Ah _, sou_ , jadi kau ingin sarapan apa, Naruto- _kun_?"

"Kurasa, pagi ini, aku ingin..."

Wanita itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Ingin apa, Naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto memajukan wajahnya perlahan. Mengarahkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Hinata, menghembuskan napas hangat miliknya di sana sebelum berucap dengan lirih, "Aku ingin memakanmu, Hinata."

 _Blush._

Dan pipi Hinata pun memerah lagi.

" _NARUTO-KUN NO BAKA_!"

* * *

Naruto heran, bahkan setelah mereka menjalin hubungan bertahun-tahun lamanya, dalam beberapa hal, pipi Hinata masih saja kerap merona merah.

Tapi toh, lelaki itu sendiri rela melakukan apa saja asalkan ia mampu melihat wajah meronanya yang sangat manis itu.

* * *

 **Fin** _ **.**_

* * *

A/N: Hi, salam kenal! You can call me whatever you want. Ah ya, fyi, NaruHina itu OTP pertama dan nomor satu saya3 CAN'T PUT IT INTO WORDS HOW I LOVE THEM!1!1!1!1!1! Niatnya mau bikin fic ringan yang manis-manis gitu, tapi apa daya, ini bukan gula:')

Anyway, terimakasih sudah membaca!


End file.
